Holidays with uncle Byakuya
by Rotten Panda
Summary: Rukia and Renji have been assigned to an important mission in Hueco Mundo, so they'll have to leave their young daughter Ichika in the care of her uncle Byakuya. What's the worst that could happen? Better not find out…


**WARNING: Hello! Hey, I have to warn you. I am NOT an English speaker and I haven't practiced it in more than two years. Since I have no more English classes, I thought I could try practicing by translating –or at least trying– some fanfics of my own. However I have to tell you, you might find lots, LOTS of mistakes, so... yeah, that's it.**

 **If you still wanna read this, I'll be grateful. You can find grammar mistakes and probably spelling mistakes (though I revised it sometimes auto corrector changes words and I may have skip some). Anyway, if you do find some mistakes and you tell me about them so I can correct them I'll be the happiest person in the world.**

 **That said, here's the first chapter:**

* * *

 **Holidays with uncle Byakuya**

-And please, behave yourself, yes?

Ichika looked at her mother and nodded with a big smile. Rukia and Renji had been assigned to an important mission in Hueco Mundo, and the kid would stay some days under the care of her beloved uncle Byakuya. Although she didn't spend too much time with him because he had his responsibilities as a Captain, Ichika was happy and looked forward to spend some time with him.

-You have nothing to worry about, Rukia –Byakuya repeated for the third time –I'll take care of everything.

However, Rukia couldn't avoid feeling worried. No, she was not worried about Ichika… she was worried about Byakuya.

-Nii-sama, if you need help with something, please do not hesitate to call me.

-I told Hinamori we were going… -Said Renji –If you need something, she said you could call her Captain.

-That will not be necessary –Byakuya insisted, almost tired by the situation. He could take care of his niece without any problem, even better than Renji. –Go before it gets late. Rukia, remember this is an important mission for your promotion to Captain.

-Yes, Nii-sama –She answered with seriousness, but then she smiled and took her little daughter in her arms. –See you soon, Ichika.

-Don't worry, mom! –Answered the child –Take care. Dad! Take care of mommy

-Of course –He answered giving her a kiss in the forehead –Don't cause trouble to your uncle.

-Nope! –Rukia left her child in Byakuya's arms.

-The Garganta is ready –Called Captain Kurotsuchi –Remember, hurry up when you are in there.

-Yes!

-Goodbye, dad! –She waved with her hand –Goodbye, mom!

-See ya'!

And with those last words of her father and one last gaze form her mother, they disappeared through the Garganta. Both kept looking at the place where they had been seconds before, until Byakuya finally returned his gaze towards his niece.

-Let's return to the mansion –Was the only thing he said. Ichika didn't answer, and simply let her uncle take her back.

In their way, people stared at them, making indiscreet comments about how cute was the little girl and how _tender_ looked the sixth division Captain taking care of her. Byakuya frowned. If it had been for him, they would have returned to the mansion in second with the help of Shunpo; but he would not use it having Rukia's little daughter in his arms.

Unlike Byakuya, Ichika seemed to be enjoying the attention. She gazed at people with the same curiosity with which they were looking at her. Her beautiful big violet eyes moved from one place to another, and every now and then she waved at them with her hand.

Finally, when they arrived to the mansion Byakuya put her down and took her hand, taking her across the beautiful garden and where the small dining room was located. There was a bigger one, of course, but they would be eating only the two of them. When a servant came in, Byakuya gave orders of serving dinner.

-Let's go so that you can wash your hands –He said once the servant withdrew to the kitchen. Ichika nodded and followed her uncle to the nearest bathroom. However, when noticing that his niece couldn't reach the sink, Byakuya approached to a near piece of furniture.

-Wait.

When she heard her uncle, she stopped trying to stand in her toes to reach the faucet and obeyed. When she looked how Byakuya took out a small wood bench she smiled kindly. Once he had put it in front of her, she got on it and started washing her hands, happy for reaching –even if it was with some help– the faucet.

Once they were finished, they returned to the dining room. With Byakuya's help, Ichika climbed up the tall chair and once she was seated Byakuya sat at her left. In that moment the servants got out of the kitchen with the food. Byakuya barely nodded when they put his plate in front of him, though his niece seemed more excited by the matter.

-Whoa! It looks delicious! –She said once her big plate was in front of her. – _Itadakimasu_!

Byakuya decided to ignore her excitement. Sometimes he thought that she had more of Renji than what he would have liked. It wasn't like he didn't like his lieutenant, but he would have liked that she were more reserved, like Rukia.

-What are we going to do till mom and dad come back, uncle Byakuya? –The sweet but too loud voice took him out of his thoughts. He finished chewing and saw two big eyes gazing intensely at him, as well as an expectant smile, waiting for his response.

-I've got work to do in my Division… -He answered with seriousness, ignoring the deception in the redhead's face. –So you will have to come with me.

Apparently she didn't like that, because she made the same face Renji made when he was offered spicy food.

-But that's going to be so boring! –She complained while pouting. –Can't you ask someone to help you so we can spend more time together?

-We'll be together all day

-But doing something funny! –She insisted.

Byakuya thought quickly, searching in which way Ichika would accept going with him to work.

-Why don't you want to help me? Your father is not here, so I have more work to do –He said finally. –You could help me; after all, you'll begin your training as a shinigami soon, right? This will help you learning and gaining experience.

That seemed to have caught her attention, because she looked at Byakuya with surprise and then returned her gaze to the plate, inflating her cheeks in a quite lovely way.

-Then… it'll be like doing dad's work?

Byakuya nodded. –Besides, you'll be able to see what you mother will do when she becomes Captain.

She also seemed to like that, though apparently she didn't want to show it in front of her uncle. She took her hand up to her chin in a thoughtful way for a few seconds, pronouncing a barely audible " _mmm…_ ", until she finally returned him her gaze and smiled.

-All right –She said and continued eating. Byakuya continued as well, thinking it had been all. However…

-What does lieutenants and Captains do, uncle?

He frowned. Renji had never explained her his job? Although, he didn't think a little kid would be interested in paperwork stories.

With a sigh, he decided to give her the _funniest_ part and leave out the parts that would probably cause her regret about going to work with him.

-They're the superiors in their Division –He drank some water, hiding his hesitation about how to continue. –And they're in charge of making everything in it works, as well as taking over the protection of their subordinates and looking for the security of the Soul Society.

Ichika seemed satisfied with that answer, taking out a brief " _Oh…"_ before continuing eating. Byakuya, equally satisfied with his niece reaction, continued eating. He was chewing again, when his niece's voice interrupted his peace.

-Uncle, do you think my mom will become captain soon?

" _Oh…_ " So that was it. Big violet eyes looked at him waiting for a response.

-It's quite probably –He said with seriousness. – Your mother is really strong and has improved her abilities a lot; I don't doubt she will soon receive the honor of becoming a captain.

Ichika smiled widely, but seconds later that smiled disappeared and Byakuya question himself if he had said something wrong when he saw her face showed some sadness.

-Then… She will not spend more time with us like you?

Byakuya couldn't hide the surprise in his face. So his niece thought that he worked too much and because of that they didn't spend time together? Well it was true but… Now she feared that her mother became captain because of that?

-Your mother will keep spending time with you –He assured once he recovered from his distraction. –I'm sure Rukia will now how to organize her schedule just how she has done until now, leading her Division without neglecting you.

The girl didn't seem to have heard him, because she kept her lost gaze just as it was before, without saying nothing nor looking at him. Seeing this, Byakuya decided to try again:

Besides –Finally, his niece turn her head to look at him. –You'll soon become a shinigami apprentice, so you'll have to make your best like your parents, so they'll be proud of you.

Her eyes recovered her brightness at hearing that. She nodded heartily and finished her food with nothing more to say, but with a big smile. Byakuya also said nothing, and once dinner was finished he decided he should let her sleep so it wouldn't be hard to wake her up in the morning, since they had to leave early.

While the kid washed her teeth, Byakuya prepared her room. Once he had placed the futon, Byakuya expected for her to lie down and sleep. However, she looked up like she was waiting something form him. Without any idea of what it could be, he decided to ask directly.

-Is something the matter?

Ichika looked at him for a few seconds, hesitating if she should tell him or not, but finally said: -Dad makes me a braid to sleep.

Byakuya lifted his eyebrow, startled by the situation. –A braid?

-Yes, so my hair doesn't get tangle up when I sleep.

 _"_ _Oh"_ , he thought. That was right, unlike Rukia, his niece had an almost equally abundant hair as Renji's, and that in her few years of life she had let it grow enough to be considered long.

-Sit down.

Obediently, the girl sat in the futon and Byakuya sat behind her, taking away the ribbon that hold her hair in a high ponytail letting it fell down her back. With care, he ran his fingers through her hair to take away the knots and once he felt it completely straight he began with the braid. The last time he had done one was for Hisana, who had ask him to do it for a (if he remembered correctly) special event. However, Ichika had a lot more hair than his wife, and the braid looked like a copy of Renji's hair.

Thinking about that, the kid had an interesting appearance. She had, without a doubt, the beautiful and thin features of her mother, but that looked different when imitating the rough reactions of his father. Also, she had inherited the beautiful big eyes of Rukia, but that with Renji's bright red hair gave her a more threatening appearance.

She was beautiful, but in a different way that her mother. Rukia possessed a more elegant and graceful demeanor. Not like Ichika didn't, but she was definitely more like her father or like…

Like him.

When he was a kid, of course. At that time Byakuya was just as his niece, and hold a more comic than elegant appearance. He sighted, at least Ichika would not have to deal with _that_ woman.

Once he had finished, he tied again the ribbon and got up. The girl immediately got inside the sheets and just before Byakuya left, she stopped him again.

-Uncle Byakuya, you are not telling me a story?

He stopped. She wanted him to tell her a story? What kind of story? Rukia told her princess stories or something like that? Or Renji told her stories about elves and dragons?

-What do you want me to tell you? –He asked without turning around to see her again. He didn't want her to see the doubt in his face.

-Tell me the story of when Ichigo defeated you!

The tic in Byakuya's eye maked him grateful for not having turned around. Ah… So those were the stories they told her? About how the Kurosaki boy had challenged his honor?

-Your father told you that story? –He asked without turning around yet.

-No, it was my mom.

-…

Rukia? Rukia had told her daughter the story of how that lad had defeated him and almost took away his honor? Rukia had told her about how he, his own brother, had tried to kill her?

-… What else she told you?

Ichika didn't answer immediately, so he supposed she was thinking in other story that her mother had told him about him.

-Ah! –She finally seemed to remember something. –What about that time you defeated Äs Nödt together?

 _"_ _Together? She told her we defeated him… together?"_ He suddenly forgot about his previous sadness and felt how his heart was heated again when he heard that Rukia had told her that story, saying they had won together.

-She told you we did it together?

-Yes! –She answered enthusiastically. –She said you saved her! And she was really scared but you helped her to get over it and use her Bankai!

Again he felt a warn wave through his chest. Finally turning around and sitting next to his niece, he decided he preferred this story.

-Fine…

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


End file.
